Mrs Abingdon (The Midnight Beast)
by pigfidgeon
Summary: A date with you one true love, Stefan Abingdon, goes horribly right :) No smut, just some cute mushy bits to make your feels go awww


COOTENESS

You knock on the bright blue door nervously. Your breath makes clouds of steam in the crisp November air. What if he doesn't like your outfit? You spent hours putting it together, even though it looks simple. You twist the bracelets on your wrist anxiously. You can hear his soft steps as he walks to the door barefoot. Your boyfriend. It feels so good to say that. You check your reflection in the opaque glass door one last time. Your black skinnies stand out against your harajuku girls T-shirt and your scuffed converse on your feet match it. The bow on your head looks cute as ever and your curly hair will match his...

He opens the door. Your heart skips a beat, as it always does when you see him. He grins at you cheekily and you laugh, blushing. He's wearing a 'loud shirt' and skinny jeans, like you. You smile to yourself, remembering that they're woman's jeans. A purple hat covers his dark curly mop. He knows you love that hat, maybe he put as much thought in his outfit as you did into yours... 'Hey Stefalump', you say, using your nickname for him. 'Hey Ell' he replies, opening his arms for a hug. You rush forward, eager to embrace him. His wiry frame presses against yours and you can feel his breath on your neck. You can feel his heart beating through his shirt. He smells like Lynx and coffee. "Come on in" he says, "we're recording if you want to come watch". Who wouldn't want to?

You follow Stefan down the messy hall into the mini recording studio, which is dedicated to you. He calls it the Power cave. It's cheesy but adorable. You bite back your smile, but give up and let yourself beam. You don't care, and Stefan thinks its cute anyways. The fact that you know you are your favourite person in the world's favourite person in the world gives you the best feeling. Ash and Dru are in the studio when you get there, mixing tracks or something. They look up and smile as you come in. They've come to love you over the eleven months you've been dating Stef. You've always loved them. You sit down in a spinny chair and watch as Your boyfriend and Ash go behind the glass to record backup vocals. You're alone with Dru. You look at Stef getting ready behind the soundproof glass. Dru sees. "I think he loves you more than life itself, y'no", he says raising his comical eyebrows. You hide your face in your hands, giggling. You know you sound like a stupid fangirl, but you love him too, and everything is just so... Fantastic.  
'And I love him right back' you say, spinning around on your chair and looking at the ceiling, on which the TMB logo is painted. You painted it yourself, as a birthday present to Stef. You close your eyes and listen to your boyfriend and his best friend sing together and marvel at the amazingness of life.

Later, Ash and Dru go home, leaving you and Stef alone. You try to make Delia Smith pancakes, but you're both so spectacularly bad at it you give up and order Wagamamas. Your favourite. Together, you curl up on the sofa, your legs draped over Stefan's, watching the Harry Potter movie that's showing on channel one and eating noodles. You put your arms around Stefan's neck and kiss his cheek. "I love you", you whisper.  
"I love you more" he says, and tickles you. You writhe around like a worm, until you're begging him to stop, laughing like a complete maniac. You know you've messed up your hair but you don't care one bit. He looks at you seriously for a minute, then at your lips. You close your eyes. "We're going out, c'mon" Stefan says suddenly, taking your hand gently and pulling you off the couch. "I was just getting comfy" you mumble, slipping into your flip flops.

You walk to the door and wait for Stef to get something from his room. He comes back out with two hoodies. He hands one to you and you put it on gladly. It's four sizes too big, but it's blue and smells like Stefan so you love it immediately. Together you walk hand in hand . "Where are we going?" You ask.  
"It's a secret" he says mischievously and flashes you a smile, turning your heart to mush all over again. You walk like that for a while, his hand warming yours in the winter cold, your fingers intertwined, not talking, just basking in each other's company. You could die happy in that moment. Everything is perfect.

You come to a park. You gasp. This was the park where you first met, years and years ago, before you dated, before you moved here to be with him. Gosh, you were young. He leads you over to an old Ash tree. There's a single candle on the ground, it's flame blowing in the cold wind. "What's this?" You try to say before he cuts you off. He kneels down on one knee. This can't be happening you think. It's too good to be true. He takes a little box out of his hoodie pocket and opens it. Inside is the same thing you'd been dreaming of since you were thirteen. A ring.

"Ella Power, will you do me the honour of being my wife?" He says, and there's a note of sincerity in his voice that makes you start sobbing with joy.  
"YESYESYES OHMIGHOD YES!" You squeal, jumping up and down. You kiss Stefan on the lips, feeling their soft touch against yours. He puts the gold and diamond ring on your finger. You tackle him to the ground and you roll around, your legs wrapped around his waist, kissing and laughing and crying and it doesn't matter that it's about five degrees or that there's dead leaves everywhere, it matters that in a few months you'll be Ella Abingdon. You'll be Ella Abingdon and everything will be wonderful, even better than it is already. And you don't see how that's possible.


End file.
